Kontradiksi
by Erry-kun
Summary: Waktu kecil, Shougo benar-benar anak yang manis sampai Kouki selalu gemas ingin mencium pipinya yang tembam. Namun, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, ternyata Kouki dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang benar-benar mengejutkan. / "Cobalah dulu, aku punya beberapa game baru yang menarik." "Berisik! Tutup mulutmu itu!" / [Untuk CALIC0] Furihata/Haizaki. FuriHai.


Hari itu adalah minggu siang yang—Furihata Kouki pikir akan—berjalan tentram dan damai seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bangun pagi, berolah raga ringan di halaman rumah sederhana keluarganya, kemudian menikmati beberapa potong camilan yang disiapkan ibunya khusus untuk mewarnai suasana menyenangkan di setiap penghujung minggu keluarga mereka. Sejauh ini, semua terasa normal-normal saja bagi Kouki, sampai beranjak langit hampir menjingga, Kouki mendapati sedikit kejutan yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kou- _chan_ , kakak pulang!"

Kouki punya seorang kakak perempuan terpaut umur cukup jauh yang sudah menikah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu kecil, anak pertama mereka selalu bermain dengan Kouki di taman bermain kota sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena kakaknya Kouki memilih untuk pindah dari rumah orang tuanya ke luar kota.

"Shougo, ayo sapa Kak Kouki."

Namanya Shougo, lebih muda tujuh tahun dari Kouki. Waktu kecil, dia benar-benar anak yang manis sampai Kouki selalu gemas ingin mencium pipinya yang tembam. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah dan sekarang Kouki sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, Kouki harus mengakui dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Shougo dan menciumnya lagi—

"Yo."

Sapaan malas terdengar, dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah mengundang urat nadi menegang.

"Ha—Shougo?"

Dibalas dengan ekspresi tekejut Kouki yang begitu konyol tanpa disadari pemiliknya sendiri.

Anak ini ... kok jadi lain bentuknya.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kontradiksi (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **#ErrykunOpenRequest** for ** CALIC0.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, au, possibly shounen-ai.**

* * *

 **Kontradiksi**

 **.: Furihata/Haizaki :.**

* * *

Dengan seenaknya, orang-orang dewasa pergi meninggalkan rumah—entah pergi ke mana—dan menitipkan Shougo pada _pamannya_ ; Kouki. Sumpah, jika saja Shougo masih _Shougo yang dulu_ , Kouki benar-benar menantikan momen-momen langka seperti ini. Tapi, harus ditekankan bahwa Shougo benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Satu-satunya hal yang meyakinkan Kouki bahwa Shougo _yang ini_ benar-benar Shougo yang dulu sering dimandikan olehnya setiap sore, adalah rambut kelabu acak-acakannya yang cetakan jelas dari sang ayah.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di lantai ruangan tengah dalam situasi yang begitu canggung—atau sebenarnya—hanya Kouki yang terlihat benar-benar canggung. Shougo hanya duduk dengan posisi kaki seenaknya seraya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu beraliran keras yang disukainya.

Kouki benar-benar dongkol. Jika dihitung-hitung, umur Shugo sekarang berarti sekitar sepuluh tahun dan entah kenapa anak itu sudah punya tampang beringas khas preman dan tindikan anting di sebelah telinganya. Beberapa luka mengering juga terlihat menodai permukaan kulit lengannya, sepertinya bekas berkelahi. Apa saja yang dilakukan anak itu selama mereka berpisah?

Kouki bergeming, merenung.

Sebagai _paman_ yang baik, tidak seharusnya dia terus membiarkan situasi tidak menyenangkan seperti ini terus berjalan, 'kan?

Tarik napas yang panjang.

Buang pelan-pelan.

Kouki menelan air ludahnya sendiri gugup.

Sialan sekali wajah Shougo yang menakutkan ini benar-benar membuatnya gentar.

"Sh-Shougo- _kun_ , kau ingat Kak Kouki, 'kan?" Kouki membuka suaranya, terdengar nyaris begitu tipis karena keraguan. Seraya menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, dia bertanya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Shougo hanya melempar pandangan tajamnya langsung tepat menusuk pada Kouki dan membuatnya merasa tersudutkan, Kouki sedikit terkejut karenanya. Kemudian Shougo membuang wajahnya kembali seraya mendecih keras, "Ya, ya. Kau Kak Kouki yang dulu mendorongku sampai hampir tenggelam terbawa arus sungai—maksudku—bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Ternyata kau _masih hidup_."

Mendengar jawaban seenaknya itu, Kouki bengong sejenak memikirkan beberapa hal. Anak ini benar-benar berubah menakutkan. Kouki tidak yakin apakah hubungan mereka bisa kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi atau tidak. Dengan diawali tawa hambar, Kouki menimpali, "Haha—apa hanya itu yang kau ingat, Shougo- _kun_?"

Semakin terlihat kesal, Shougo menjawab, "Aku ingat saat kau memasukan ulat bulu ke dalam sepatuku, _sialan_."

Kouki berdenyit.

 _Sial_.

Anak ini sepertinya benar-benar menyimpan dendam yang besar kepadanya.

"Ahaa—ayolah, itu hanya candaan kecil, 'kan?"

"Candaan kecil? Asal kau tahu, _persetan_ , ulat bulu itu membuat kakiku gatal-gatal semalaman!"

Kouki tidak punya pilihan lain selain bungkam.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Padahal bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Kouki selalu berpikir Shougo akan merindukannya dan memikirkan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan mereka di masa lampau. Namun, dengan kenyataan bahwa Shougo- _nya_ ternyata sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin semua hal itu bisa terjadi?

Baiklah, sepertinya membicarakan masa lalu bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini.

"Uhm, kau tidak lapar, Shougo- _kun_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Nada suara Shougo semenusuk sebelum-sebelumnya, meskipun Kouki sudah mulai tidak terlalu terkejut dengan tatapan matanya yang menyudutkan.

"Tidak bosan?"

"Kau mau apa? Bisa menantangku duel?"

"Uh ... Bagaimana kalau bermain _game_?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Cobalah dulu, aku punya beberapa _game_ baru yang menarik," Kouki mulai meninggikan nada suaranya, sedikit antusias meskipun sang lawan bicara tidak menanggapinya positif. "Aku punya banyak jenis; petualangan, pertarungan, strategi, teka-teki, ... kau suka yang seperti ap—?"

"Berisik! Tutup mulutmu itu!" Shougo memekik dengan begitu kesal, dia mendecih sepenuh hati.

Kouki mau tidak mau meringkut, bergeser mundur hampir bersandar pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terlalu banyak bicara dan membuat Shougo merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal dia sedang berusaha membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi, 'kan?

Sedikit melamun, tahu-tahu Shougo sudah berdiri tegak dari posisi duduknya. Dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan tinggi badannya sudah sangat lumayan; mungkin hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari pada Kouki sekarang.

Tatapannya menajam, mengarah lurus tertuju pada kedua netra Kouki yang senada karamel, penuh emosi yang memuncak. Kouki semakin merasa ciut, dengan memasang senyuman terpaksa dirinya mendekat dengan pasti mencumbu dinding ruangan.

"Sial, aku sudah berusaha bersabar tapi kau benar-benar berisik!"

"E-eh ... aku hanya i-ingin me-mengobrol seperti dulu, Shougo- _kun_."

Tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Kouki, dengan langkah perlahan, Shougo maju mendekat ke tempat di mana Kouki duduk, membawa aura mencekam yang begitu kental, semakin dan semakin kelam.

"Persetan," Shougo lagi-lagi mendecih. _"Seperti dulu_ , kau bilang—"

"Y-ya?" Kouki menjawab, ragu sedikit takut.

Shougo semakin mendekat, aura gelapnya membuat Kouki hampir lupa bahwa anak ini masih begitu belia.

"Kau benar-benar berisik ..."

Dia berujar begitu dalam, Kouki semakin membungkam, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri secara refleks.

Sampai langkah ujung jari kakinya menapak tepat jarak satu ubin dari tempat di mana Kouki duduk dengan menyila kedua kaki, gerakkan kedua kakinya pun berhenti memotong jarak.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, sialan—"

Shougo bergerak turun sehingga posisinya berjongkok, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kouki yang masih terus nyaris tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, menyatukan kedua tatapan mereka yang berlainan warna saling berpaut satu sama lain.

"Padahal—"

Tatkala ekspresi menyeramkan itu semakin dan semakin dekat, Kouki terus menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup.

"Pa-padahal—"

Tersentak, Kouki tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebelah tangannya diraih oleh sang lawan, perlahan-lahan.

"Sho-Shougo—?"

"Pa-padahal bi-biasanya kau selalu memberiku _ciuman_ selamat datang setiap aku berkunjung, 'kan? Apa kau lupa?! Kenapa sekarang kau malah banyak bicara hal yang tidak perlu, dasar sialaan!"

Loh?

 _EH?!_

Kouki mematung, dia memasang senyuman miring secara hampir tidak sadar. Shougo tampaknya malu sekali, dia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain sementara wajahnya tampak merona memerah jambu tipis.

 _Uh-oh_.

Sial. Ternyata dari dalam, Shougo _sama sekali_ tidak berubah.

"A-ah, kau menunggu ciuman itu dari tadi rupanya—"

"La-lakukan saja, brengsek! Tidak perlu memperjelasnya dan membuat situasi ini semakin te-terasa memalukan!"

Dua kali sial. Sikap Shougo yang terkesan berusaha menutupi lembut hatinya dengan kata-kata kasar malah membuat jantung Kouki berderu kencang, gemas sekali ingin _menerjang_ sang keponakan di tempat.

Sebelah tangan Shougo yang menggenggam Kouki mengerat, menyalurkan ketidaksabarannya yang meledak-ledak; manis sekali.

Kouki tersenyum nyaris tertawa geli, kemudian tanpa banyak basa-basi dia meraih belakang kepala Shougo, menariknya mendekat. Tatkala jarak pas telah terbentuk di antara mereka, dia segera mencium dahi Shougo lembut; hangat membuai, seperti yang _dulu_ biasa dia lakukan.

Melepaskannya kemudian, Kouki tertawa geli dengan ekspresi Shougo yang melempar pandangannya ke arah lain; berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, sialan?!"

"Ah? Tidak ... aku hanya berpikir bahwa Shougo-kun sekarang sudah tumbuh besar dan berubah ...," Kouki menaruh telapak tangannya ke atas kepala Shougo, mengelus-elus kelabu acak-acakan yang bergoyang-goyang senada gerakan tangan. "Berubah semakin manis," dia tersenyum hangat.

Shougo cemberut, kemudian mendecih sok tidak nyaman. Lalu bergerak menepis sebelah tangan Kouki yang tanpa izin sudah menyentuh-nyentuh kepalanya.

Belum sempat Kouki membuka suara, Shougo sudah bergerak cepat mendekat, mengecup pipi _pamannya_ itu singkat, _sangat singkat_ meskipun rasanya masih terus tertinggal tak terlupakan di pipi kanan Kouki sampai beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Ka-kau juga berubah ... Kak Kouki—ah, sial—se-semakin _keren_ saja—"

Kouki terdiam mematung.

 _Astaga_ _._

Seseorang, tolong Kouki.

Ini waktu yang tepat, 'kan? Semua orang tidak ada di rumah dan mereka berdua ditinggal menguasai seluruh isi rumah sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Tu-tunggu—ingat anak ini siapa, Kouki.

Tahan dirimu.

Menyadari perubahan eksentrik pada ekspresi wajah Kouki, Shougo berujar sedikit memekik, "Kau kenapa, hah?"

"Ha—ah?" Tampak seperti baru tersadar dari lamunan panjang, Kouki menjawab sedikit tersentak. Sekian detik kemudian, dirinya melanjutkan, "Ah, tidak …," gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal-hal yang dulu waktu Shougo- _kun_ kecil sering kita lakukan?"

Shougo membalas tatapan Kouki heran, "Apa maksudm—"

"Kau sudah mandi belum, Shougo- _kun_ ~?" Kouki bertanya memotong dengan cepat, dengan senyuman manis yang penuh arti dirinya memakai nada bicara yang dibuat-buat.

"Hah?" Pada reaksi pertama, Shougo tampak masih memasang wajah heran yang seenaknya, "Sebenarnya belum sih—" tapi sekian detik jeda, tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan Kouki. "Haa—a-apa-apaan kau ini—aku sudah besar se-sekarang!" Shougo menolak mentah-mentah, ekspresi semenjengkelkan mungkin ditunjukkannya pada muka wajah, tapi rona tipis di pipinya justru membuat Kouki semakin tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Ayolah, memangnya kau tidak rindu dimandikan oleh Kak Kouki- _mu_ ini?"

"Tidak, sialan! Aku bi-bilang tidaak! Aku bisa sendiri—!"

"Shougo- _kun_ , ayo buka bajumu—"

"Me-menjauhlah, brengsek—!"

"Shougo- _kun_ ~"

"TIDAK!"

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Okee pemenuhan request pertama, Erry terima dari Calico- _senpai_ karena ... Karena idenya langsung muncul begitu yang bersangkutan bilang mau FuriZaki /dzighh/ padahal ini pair kalau dibandingkan dengan request lain, paling unik dan sulit karena... You know Furi itu gimana dan Haizaki itu gimana—/plak/ xD tapi sumpah dua manusia ini adalah favorit saya jadi yha seneng banget ngerjain request iniiiii xD

Untuk Kak Calico, ini ff requestnyaaaa xD maaf kalau geje :"""D seperti yang kau bilang, jaki preman itu hanya delusi /PLAK

Sekian dari sayaaaa... Untuk yang sudah menyempatkan baca sampai sini, terima kasih banyak yaaaa :3 pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review, minna-sama~ terima kasihhhhhh xD


End file.
